Verhängnisvoller Wunsch
by Hitomiwriter
Summary: Was passiert, wenn ein Wunsch unverhofft in Erfüllung geht? Sind die Konsequenzen für einen selbst überhaupt einschätzbar? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

So, hi erst mal. Ohne langes Vorgerede lege ich gleich mit der Geschichte los. Kritik ist immer erwünscht.

Disclaimer: Mir fast nix (nur Ally, Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Charaktären sind zufällig), J. K. R. alles.

Sollte diese Fanfic einer anderen gleichen, so ist das Zufall. Sie entstammt vollständig meinem kranken Gehirn.

########################################################################

Ally McTaylor seufzte auf, als sie ihre Wohnungstür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Endlich wieder Zuhause!

Drei Wochen in einem Londoner Hotel waren mehr als genug. Zugegeben, es war ein sehr schönes Hotel mit erstklassigem Service gewesen, aber irgendwann will jeder mal wieder in die eigenen vier Wände zurück.

Ally war geschäftlich dort gewesen. Sie war Reporterin von Beruf – und zwar eine Erstklassige. Deshalb kam es öfters vor, dass sie wegen irgendwelchen Berichten, welche sie schreiben sollte, in der ganzen Welt herumreisen musste.

Aber jetzt hatte sie eine ganze Woche frei. Mit Entzücken dachte sie an die vielen Dinge, die sie in dieser Zeit mit Jack unternehmen könnte.

Ally hatte Jack vor einem halben Jahr auf einem Meeting kennen gelernt. Der attraktive, südländische Mann hatte sich, so wie er sagte, sofort in sie verliebt. Er hatte sie umworben als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Ally verstand das bis heute nicht. Sie war recht zierlich und fast schon knabenhaft schlank, außerdem fand sie ihre braunen schulterlangen Haare und ihre braunen Augen viel zu unauffällig.

Als Ally sich ihrem Anrufbeantworter zuwendete fiel ihr auf, dass Jack eine Nachricht darauf hinterlassen hatte. Das war äußerst merkwürdig, denn das tat er sonst nie. Überhaupt, warum hatte er sich die ganze Zeit nicht einmal bei ihr gemeldet?

Bei Ally schrillte eine kleine Alarmglocke. Langsam drückte sie auf einem Knopf und hörte sich die Nachricht an.

„Ally? Hör mal, es tut mir leid, dass ich es die auf diese Weise mitteile. Mit uns ist Schluss. Du bist ständig unterwegs und damit komme ich einfach nicht klar. Und außerdem – ich habe während du weg warst eine andere Frau kennen gelernt. Eine Frau, die besser zu mir passt. Glaub mir, es ist besser so!"

Langsam rutschte Ally die Wand herab. Das war nicht wahr.

´Oh doch, und wie es wahr ist! Ganz toll, Ally McTaylor! Jetzt bist du 25, super – erfolgreich und ganz allein.´, dachte sie sarkastisch.

Langsam stand Ally auf und ging zum Filmregal. Dort suchte sie nach „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen" Ally war ein absoluter Harry Potter – Fan und nichts beruhigte sie besser als ein Film von Harry Potter.

Da fiel ihr etwas ein.

Ihr DVD – Recorder war doch noch in der Werkstatt! Musste denn heute alles schief gehen? Wütend versetzte sie ihrem Sofa einen Tritt und fauchte: „Warum kann ich nicht in so einer Welt leben wie Harry Potter? Da hätte ich es sicher besser!"

Plötzlich begann sich der Raum um sie zu drehen. Was war jetzt los?!?

Über diesen Gedanken fiel sie in Ohnmacht.

########################################################################

Ich weiß :Es ist extrem kurz. Aber leider hab ich es nicht so mit langen Kapitel. Ich hoffe, das macht euch nicht all zu viel aus. Bis denne!


	2. Kapitel 2

Hallöle allerseits! Ich hab mich echt tierisch über eure Rewiews gefreut!!

Leider muss ich noch zu der Länge sagen, dass meine Kapitel alle mehr oder weniger kurz sind. Dafür werd ich mir aber zu Herzen nehmen, dass ich etwas mehr Gefühl in meine Story legen sollte. Danke für den Hinweis . Und meine Ally hat NICHTS mit Ally McBeal zu tun. Noch was? Ach ja! Ich denke ihr solltet noch vorgewarnt werden. Ich bin nämlich Sadist, was meine Geschichten betrifft. Und außerdem bin ich pervers.

Falls euch das nicht allzu viel ausmacht: Viel Spass beim lesen!

########################################################################

Ally erwachte in einem fremden Zimmer. Verwundert sah sie sich um.

Das Zimmer war ganz in schwarz und dunkelgrün gehalten und in der Mitte der Raumes war eine Schlange in den Teppich eingewebt.

Einen kurzen Moment kam ihr der Gedanke, dass dies das Wappen der Slytherins sein könnte (sie vergleicht einfach alles mit der Welt von Harry Potter), dann widmete sie sich wieder ihrer Umgebung.

Das Bett in dem Ally lag war ganz mit schwarzem Satin bezogen. Bis auf ein Bücherregal und einen Schreibtisch war in dem Raum sonst nichts. Wie war sie hierher gekommen?

Die ländliche Umgebung, die sie beim Blick aus dem Fenster sah, war ihr gänzlich unbekannt. Es musste entweder später Nachmittag oder früher Morgen sein, da die Sonne am auf- bzw. untergehen war. Ally tippte auf den späten Nachmittag.

Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und ging auf die Tür zu. Der Wohnungsinhaber (wer immer er auch war) würde ihr sicher ihre Fragen beantworten können. Das letzte, an das sie sich erinnerte, war, dass sie in ihrer Wohnung in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Und was war dann passiert?

Als Ally gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte, erlebte sie eine Überraschung. Die Tür war abgeschlossen. Man hatte sie eingesperrt, warum auch immer.

Mit einem Aufseufzen lies sie sich auf einer Kante des Bettes nieder. Was nun?

Sie entschloss sich dazu, erstmal das Bücherregal zu inzpizieren. Die Titel ließen Ally jedoch überrascht aufblinzeln.

„Dunkle Künste für Fortgeschrittene"und „Gute Flüche zum Foltern", die restlichen Bücher trugen ähnliche Titel. Das war verrückt.

Plötzlich hörte sie die Tür mit einem leisen Quietschen aufgehen. War die nicht eben noch verschlossen gewesen?

Ally drehte sich um und zuckte heftig zusammen. Vor ihr stand jemand, der aussah wie Lucius Malfoy.

########################################################################

TBC


	3. Kapitel 3

tutmirleidtutmirleid....

So richtig viel ist es ja nicht geworden, aber wenn ich versucht hätte, das Ganze schneller zu stellen, wäre der Teil wesentlich kürzer geworden...

* * *

Spöttisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.

„So, so. Unsere kleine Muggel ist also wach...!"

Ally glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Unwillkürlich trat sie einen Schritt zurück und stieß mit dem Bücherregal zusammen.

„Wer sind Sie und wie komme ich hierher? Warum hat man mich eingesperrt? Und warum nennen Sie mich..."

„Halt den Mund!"unterbrach er sie barsch.

„Mitkommen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Vorsichtig schlüpfte Ally durch die Tür und lief diesem Malfoy-Verschnitt hinterher. Nach einiger Zeit passierten sie eine Treppe (Ally musste sich zwischendurch eingestehen, dass dies schon längst kein Haus mehr war, sondern eine Villa. Zugegebenermaßen aber eine von der Gruselsorte.) und blieben schließlich vor einer großen Doppeltür aus dunklem Holz stehen. Eigentlich war ja alles in dieser Villa dunkel und unheimlich. Malfoy (?) stieß die Tür schwungvoll auf, zog einen länglichen Gegenstand aus seinem Umhang, hielt diesen auf Ally und bugsierte diese auf die Art in den Raum. Währenddessen überschlug sich bei ihr ein Gedanke.

Ein Zauberstab!?

Mit wenigen Blicken hatte sie die Situation im Raum erkannt und wiederholte in Gedanken immer wieder die Worte, an welche sie verzweifelt zu glauben versuchte.

Bitte, lieber Gott, lass dies ein Traum oder sonst was sein. Bloß nicht Wirklichkeit!

Doch eine kleine, fiese Stimme sagte ihr, dass dies kein Traum war und sie in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten steckte. Der Raum war ganz aus dunklem Stein und erinnerte an ein Kellergewölbe, zumal es keine Fenster gab. Ein paar dunkle Flecken in der Mitte des Raumes erregten Allys Aufmerksamkeit. Sie erinnerten sie stark an Blut und sofort wiederholte sie ihr stummes Gebet schneller. Am anderen Ende des Raumes war ein Holzstuhl platziert, der ohne weiteres als eine Art Thron bezeichnet werden konnte. Auf diesem saß eine Gestalt, die ganz in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war, sodass man nur den Mund zu sehen bekam. Als Ally vor der Gestalt stand wurde sie von Malfoy mit einem leise gezischten „Auf die Knie!" heruntergedrückt.

„Lass sie aufstehen, Lucius!"

Die Stimme war kalt und scharf. Ally war eiskalt und sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, schnell von hier zu verschwinden, von dieser Person wegzukommen. Zitternd stand sie auf.

„Ist dir kalt, Muggel?"

Höhnisch belächelte er sie. Trotzdem. Sie musste sich Gewissheit verschaffen.

„Wer... wer sind Sie?"

So ganz gelang es ihr nicht, das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu vertreiben. Die Person lachte auf, doch es war ein kaltes, freudloses Lachen.

„Vorerst reicht es, wenn du weißt, wie du mich anzureden hast. ´Lord Voldemort, ´Lord, ´eure Hoheit und ´mein Lord . Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Hast du verstanden?"

Ally nickte. In welche beschissene Situation hatte sie sich da hineinmanövriert? Und vor allem wie? Sie stand tatsächlich Lord Voldemort gegenüber. Und langsam klingelte es. Ihr Wunsch! Wenn sie dem dunklen Lord gegenüberstand, dann musste sie tatsächlich in der Welt von Harry Potter gelandet sein. Nur – hier war wirklich der falsche Platz zum Landen gewesen. Aber einen Hoffnungsschimmer hatte sie. Er hatte ihr gesagt, wie sie ihn nennen sollte. Deshalb – so vermutete und hoffte sie – würde er sie nicht töten. Zumindest nicht jetzt.

„Ich habe dich nicht gehört!"zischte der dunkle Lord sie an.

„Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Ja..."

Ein grausames Lächeln zierte auf einmal seinen Mund.

„Crucio!"

* * *

TBC


	4. Kapitel 4

Tja, ich denke, das kam jetzt schnell genug. Weiter geht´s!

* * *

Als Ally wieder klar denken konnte lag sie zusammengekrümmt auf dem steinernen Boden. Das Licht der Fackeln brannte in ihren Augen. Wage erinnerte sie sich an die Schreie, die sie gehört hatte. Und langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie es war, die geschrieen hatte. Oh, diese Schmerzen! Nicht mal ihrem schlimmsten Feind hätte sie so etwas gewünscht! Sie konnte nicht genau beschreiben, wie genau es sich angefühlt hatte. Die Schmerzen waren einfach überall in ihrem Körper gewesen. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem der dunkle Lord den Fluch aufgehoben hatte, erschien ihr die Aussicht auf den Tod sehr verlockend. Nie wieder! Nie wieder wollte sie das spüren! Aber die hässliche Ahnung, dass dies nur der Anfang war, blieb und hinterließ einen dumpfen Nachgeschmack in ihrem Mund. 

„Noch einmal: Hast du mich verstanden?"

Oh ja, jetzt hatte sie verstanden...

„Ja... mein Lord."

Zufrieden grinste er.

„Gut. Lucius, bring unseren... ´Gast zurück auf sein Zimmer. Wurmschwanz wird inzwischen die Zimmereinrichtung etwas geändert haben. Wir wollen ja schließlich", wieder dieses spöttische Lächeln, „dass sie sich wohl fühlt!"

OK, was hatte Wurmschwanz getan? Hatte er ihr Zimmer in eine Folterkammer verwandelt?!?

Diese und ähnliche Überlegungen schossen ihr durch den Kopf, während sie sich von Malfoy zu ihrem Zimmer führen lies.

Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss (oder wohl eher verschloss) sah sie sich überrascht um. Zu der vorherigen Einrichtung waren noch zwei schwarze Ledersessel und ein Couchtisch aus dunklem Holz hinzugekommen. Alles in allem sah unglaublich gemütlich aus. Jetzt verstand Ally gar nichts mehr. Was war hier los?

Sie wollte sich gerade in einen der Sessel fallen lassen, als ihr zwei weitere Türen ins Auge fielen. Waren die schon immer da gewesen?

Sie wunderte sich jedoch nicht weiter und ging nachsehen, was sich hinter den Türen verbarg. Die erste Tür führte zu einem Bad. Es war äußerst geschmackvoll eingerichtet, zeigte aber durch das Fehlen jeglichen Schnickschnacks, dass es nur seinem ursprünglichen Zweck dienen sollte. Becken, Spiegel, Toilette und Badewanne. Mehr nicht.

Hinter der zweiten Tür befand sich ein Kleiderschrank. Nicht begehbar, aber dennoch riesig. Ally staunte nicht schlecht. Verschiedene Kleider, Schuhe und... sollten diese durchsichtigen Dinger Nachthemden darstellen?!? Und was war DAS?!?

Hochrot legte Ally die soeben gefundene Spitzenunterwäsche wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Definitiv war nichts von den Sachen ihr zugedacht. Warum auch? Sie war schließlich eine Muggel. Trotzdem konnte sie ihre Neugier nicht bezähmen und stöberte weiter. Wenn sie dabei erwischt würde... Daran wollte sie lieber nicht denken. In einem Fach fand sie noch Schmuck und verschiedene Dinge für die Haare, sowie Hygieneartikel. Nachdem sie ihre Besichtigung beendet hatte schloss sie die Schranktür wieder und setzte sich endlich in einen Sessel.

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dasaß. Es erschien ihr, als wären Stunden vergangen bis sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Mittlerweile war es stockdunkel draußen. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als der dunkle Lord das Zimmer betrat. Diesmal versperrte keine Kapuze die Sicht auf sein Gesicht und Ally wurde leicht übel. Ihn real zu sehen war einfach etwas anderes als auf der Kinoleinwand. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und fixierte sie mit seinen roten Augen.

„Sicherlich möchtest du jetzt wissen, warum ich dich am Leben lasse und so komfortabel unterbringe?"

Ally nickte. Als er jedoch seinen Zauberstab leicht anhob erkannte sie ihren Fehler und korrigierte sich.

„Ja, mein Lord."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht amüsiert, als er ihre blasse Gesichtsfarbe in Zusammenhang mit ihrer schnell verbesserten Antwort betrachtete.

„Du wirst mir einen Erben schenken."

Ally starrte ihn verständnislos an, bis sie langsam begriff, was er da gerade gesagt hatte.

* * *

TBC 

So, ich hoffe ihr seid gespannt auf mehr! Ich hätt aber für diesen Teil gern mind. ein Review Bettelblick.


	5. Kapitel 5

VORWARNUNG: Dieser Teil enthält Szenen, in denen Brachialgewalt in Form einer Nötigung auftritt. Wem das zu widerlich ist (ich selbst hatte arge Probleme das zu schreiben, weil sich mir bei der Vorstellung auch immer wieder mal der Magen umdrehte) der sollte auf keinen Fall weiterlesen!!!!

* * *

„Ich soll WAS? Ähm, ich meine, Ihr wollt doch sicher nicht eure Linie mit meinem Muggleblut beschmutzen, nicht wahr, mein Lord?"

Ally betete inständig, dass dem so war. Denn andernfalls müsste sie ja unweigerlich mit ihm... Jetzt war ihr endgültig schlecht.

„Es ist also wahr. Du bist tatsächlich die Muggle aus der Prophezeiung. Aber das habe ich mir gleich gedacht, als Wurmschwanz dich in der Küche entdeckt hat. Wie hättest du sonst herkommen sollen?"

Er lachte kalt.

„Wie bitte? W--was meint Ihr mit Prophezeiung´, mein Lord?"

Ally schwante nichts Gutes.

„Das ist unwichtig."Er grinste sie bösartig an. „Jetzt wird es Zeit zu Beginnen!"

Beginnen? Doch wohl hoffentlich nicht mit Voldemort junior?!? Auf gar keinen Fall! Sie merkte, wie sie von einer Panikwelle überrollt wurde. Und obwohl es das Dümmste war, was sie tun konnte, sprang sie auf und wollte zur Tür laufen.

„Imperio!"

Federleicht. Sie fühlte sich federleicht und sorgenlos. Irgendwo in ihrem Kopf vernahm sie die Stimme des dunklen Lords, doch sie wusste nicht genau, was er sagte. Aber ihr Körper schien es zu wissen. Denn sie drehte sich um, steuerte auf ihn zu und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. Ihre Hände wanderten langsam seine Oberschenkel entlang in Richtung...

WAS ZUM TEUFEL TAT SIE DA?!?

Ally begann zu realisieren, was sie im Begriff war zu tun. Doch leider schien ihr Körper nicht fähig, auf ihren logischen Verstand zu hören. Wie war das noch mal? Widersetzen. Sie musste sich gedanklich widersetzen. Aber so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sie war dafür einfach nicht stark genug. Ihre Hände hatten mittlerweile ihr Ziel erreicht und öffneten seine Hose.

Nein. Gott, bitte, nein. Das durfte sie nicht tun. Die Streicheleinheiten an den Oberschenkeln schienen ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt zu haben, denn was ihr da entgegen kam war eindeutig ziemlich erigiert. Oder hatte das die Vorfreude bewirkt? Dieser Scheißkerl!

Konnte sie nicht einfach die Augen vor diesem Anblick verschließen? Moment! Bewegte sich ihr Mund gerade auf sein bestes Teil zu? Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Stooop! Ihr Magen drehte sich um, als ihre Lippen seine Eichel umschlossen und ihn schließlich rundum verwöhnten. Es war einfach ein ekelerregendes Gefühl. Sie spürte jedes Detail auf ihrer Zunge und seine Spitze drückte gegen ihren Gaumen, als sie seinen Penis ganz in den Mund nahm. Während sie nicht anders konnte, als seinem Stöhnen zuzuhören, wartete sie sehnsüchtig auf das Ende dieser Tortur. Ally war regelrecht erleichtert, als er endlich kam. Leider gefiel ihr die Art und Weise überhaupt nicht.

Der dunkle Lord kam in ihren Mund und lies sie dann auch noch schlucken. Mit Erleichterung stellte sie danach fest, dass er den Fluch von ihr genommen hatte, denn sie lag jetzt zitternd und würgend vor ihm auf dem Boden. Ungerührt stand er auf, zog sie auf die Beine und stieß sie so durch den Raum, dass sie genau auf dem Bett landete. Sie musste weg von hier!

„Versuch es erst gar nicht. Ich werde ab jetzt zwar keinen Fluch mehr auf dich anwenden, trotzdem ist eine Flucht für dich nicht möglich. Deine Räume wurden so verzaubert, dass du nichts zerstören geschweige denn aus ihnen fliehen kannst.", meinte er, nachdem er ihren Blick zum Fenster bemerkt hatte und während er mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes zuerst sich und dann sie entkleidete.

Mit einem weiteren Schwenker waren Allys Hände an das Bett gefesselt. Sie schloss die Augen und schluckte schwer, als er seinen Blick langsam über ihren entblößten Körper wandern ließ.

„Das wird wesentlich interessanter werden als zuerst angenommen.", murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin.

Dann ersetzte er seinen Blick durch seine Hand, ließ diese von der Hüfte an nach oben wandern, durch das Tal ihrer Brüste bis zu ihrem Hals. Dort drückte er zu.

„ Du lässt deine Augen gefälligst offen!"


	6. Kapitel 6

Buhuuu! 

Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie schwer es mir gefallen ist, diese Szenen zu schreiben... 

Ähm... Viel Spass?!?

* * *

Ruckartig riss sie die Augen auf. Panikerfüllt blickte sie auf und rieb an ihren Fesseln. 

„Nein..."

Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, da die Angst ihr die Kehle zuschnürte. Langsam begriff sie vollständig, dass es kein Entkommen für sie geben würde. Voldemort brachte seine Lippen an ihr Ohr.

„Angst?", hauchte er.

Seine Hand glitt auf ihre Brust und drückte schmerzhaft zu. Ally konnte ein leises Aufschreien nicht unterdrücken. Gehässig lächelte er. Nur ein paar Sekunden später legte er sich auf sie und drückte ihre Beine auseinander.

NEIN!

Innerlich schrie es in ihr. Doch so sehr sie sich auch gegen ihn aufbäumte, sie würde ihm nicht entkommen.

Nicht so. Sie wollte nie, dass es so geschah. Aber konnte sie ahnen, dass ausgerechnet ihr eine solch irrsinnige Geschichte widerfahren würde? Hätte sie es geahnt, dann hätte sie sich ihre Jungfräulichkeit nicht bis heute bewahrt. Sie hatte immer gedacht, sie müsste warten bis sie sich total sicher war, dass der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist. Und nun sollte es hier passieren, mit einem Monstrum!

Mit einem Ruck stieß er zu. Tränen des Schmerzes und der Demütigung traten ihr in die Augen. Als er sich zu bewegen begann, konnte sich nicht mehr an sich halten und die ersten Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Scheinbar angespornt durch ihr Schlurzen und ihre Tränen erhöhte er sein Tempo und stieß immer härter zu. Ally wimmerte vor Schmerzen. Sie fragte sich, wann es wohl vorbei wäre, wann diese Schmerzen ihr Ende nehmen würden. Diese Gedanken überhaupt zu fassen fiel ihr unglaublich schwer. Sie hörte nur noch sein Stöhnen, spürte nur noch dieses harte Körperteil, wie es sich in ihr bewegte.

Irgendwann spürte sie wie er sich leicht aufbäumte und wusste instinktiv, dass es endlich vorbei war. Er verharrte kurz, dann rollte er sich von ihr und zog sich wieder an. Ohne sich auch nur einmal umzusehen verließ er den Raum. Das plötzliche Absinken ihrer geschundenen Hände verriet Ally dass die Fesseln weg waren. Sie zog ihr Hände an sich und rieb abwesend ihre geschundenen Gelenke. Obwohl ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte wollte ihr Verstand sich nicht eingestehen, was soeben passiert war. Es war alles so unwirklich. Sie rieb auch leicht an ihren Oberschenkeln, die nun begannen, sich blau zu verfärben. 

Nanu? Was war das für eine Flüssigkeit? Sie hob ihre Hand vor ihr Gesicht und sah, dass es Blut war. Wie in Trance torkelte sie ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser brannte auf ihrer Haut und dennoch wollte sie die Dusche nicht beenden. Irgendwann raffte sie sich doch auf und drehte das Wasser ab. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe sich abzutrocknen sondern stellte sich einfach vor den Spiegel und wartete darauf, dass sie von allein trocknete. Als sie die Male an ihren Handgelenken betrachtete begann sie zu lachen. Schrill und irre. Kurz darauf spürte sie wie ihr schlecht wurde. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung öffnete sie den Klodeckel und übergab sich herzhaft. Es war passiert... Ally rannte zurück ins Zimmer und rollte sich auf dem Bett in die Decke ein. Schluchzend wippte sie vor und zurück. Er würde weitermachen. Sie würde hier nicht rauskommen. 

Niemals.

* * *

TBC

Review???


End file.
